Power Rangers JAKQ: Ep 1
by MushroomsCreed
Summary: A group of friends just wanted to have a fun day, but that is not what they got.


**I DON'T FREAKING OWN SUPER SENTAI!**

 _In the year 2028,the planet Earth was attacked by an alien army from a distant galaxy. The government's only way to protect Earth was to set up a group of scientists to create a set of 4 devices that will form a power suit around the person it connects to. When it is activated, the suit gives the user super human abilities, but only while the suit is on. the only thing left to do is to find people to use the suits,and that is a CHALLENGE._

 _10:30am,Saturday._

"Hey guys," I said over the phone,"Do you guys want to head to the mall?" "I'm okay with that." Karin said. "Let's go." I said. I am the leader of the group, I like the color red, just cuz. Aaron is the "cool" one and his favorite color is blue. Karin is the "smart" one,she likes pink. Quinn (you probably don't know him) is the goofy one of the group, He likes Green. And my brother Riley, He is the clumsy one of the group, He likes **all** colors. So when we got to the mall we noticed some weird looking things _,_ they didn't look like humans nor animals. As we walked further, they seemed to become more and more aggravated until suddenly, they attacked us. "RUN!" I yelled. But it was too late. There were explosions everywhere and I'm pretty sure I broke my left leg and right arm. I think Riley broke his right leg and shattered his left foot. I saw a helicopter land outside and around 68 people run out. There was a flurry of shots that I'm pretty sure are right out of Star Wars. We got picked up and sent to some sort of lab. "What the frick is happening?" Quinn said. "I don't know." Aaron said bareilly awake. "We have been watching you and you look like the perfect candidates for project J.A.K.Q." An officer in a chair that for some reason was turned around so we couldn't see him said, "But first,Let's fix you up." They took us to some sort of operating room where there were 5 tables and 4 capsule-like things. After about 3 hours,I was able to get up and somehow able to jump 8 feet in the air. Then I asked "What the heck is project J.A.K.Q?" "We had a team of scientists create devices that create power suits." The officer said, "We had to find the right people to use the suits and you are the perfect ones to use them." "I don't think I want to do that?" Quinn said. "Sounds cool" I said, "I'm in!" A man in a black suit opened a briefcase that contained 4 cylinders that had the colors red,blue,green,and pink. T. I grabbed the Red device. Karin took the pink one(of course). And Aaron took the Blue one. "When you use these say your letter,the blue one you say J, The red one you say the green one you say K,And with the pink one you say Q." the officer said,"Oh, and you say Big One while holding the baton in the air."

 _3:40 pm,DownTown DC._

"Hahaha,Flee puny humans!" A monster yelled as he destroyed buildings,"no one can beat me,Haha!" "Let's see about that!" I said. "J,A,K,Q,!" We all yelled at once. The monster summoned an army of the aliens that attacked us a few hours earlier. They all ran at us and we started fighting. They were really easy to fight, or at least I think so. "This is awesome!" I yelled after I did a flying kick off the top of a building. "I know right!" Karin said. Then,all of a sudden, there was an explosion. We were blasted back through cement wall. The monster ran at us super fast and slashed me, Aaron, and Quinn across the chest. Sparks were flying around every time he hit us. I was blasted up in the air and while in the air I called for my weapon. The Ace Bow. When I landed I quickly fired about 30 arrows directly at the monster. Several explosions went off. I turned the bow into whip by calling, Whip Ace. I swung it around and around until the monster fell to the ground. He exploded and after that, I was just glad we survived.

 _7:00 pm, My House_

"I think I am going to relax for the rest of the weekend." I said. "Me too." Karin said. I plopped down on the couch and after a while I passed out.


End file.
